Miranda (Tales of Nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Miranda was one of many succubus priestess demons created by Lilith to be hers own version of demons. Miranda worked many years under Lilith and hers demon lords orders to get more souls to Lilith army against Samael rule. Miranda knows risks for doing this and know that one unlucky time their sceme would blow up. This day come far more faster than they where expected. Fallen angels and other demons raid to planet to capture or destroy those rebels demons who work against their great ruler Samael. Miranda was almost killed by one of demon lords, but was saved by someone. This someone was John, who was same time at planet tracking Morax doing and was accidentally come scene. Of course this was John younger days and he confused Miranda one of those elf girls because pointed ears and like knigth in shining armour he rushed to help damsel in distress. Miranda was of course very gracefull for John saving hers life, but same time terrified what happen next? Miranda quicly noticed that John was nephilim and one of strongest nephilims what there is. Also he knowed that normally nephilims won`t hesitate annihilate demons. For Mirada luck was that John misunderstanded Miranda to elf girl like said before. John offered Miranda shelter from Save the nephilim bridage, because he tough that nowdays falllen angels probably try find suitable females for increasing their nephilims ranks. Miranda doubted firstly, but then take John offer as she knowed she is now hells top enemy number one for defying Samaels rule. Of course back in hideout Emilia and Samantha was not very happy that their boy bring his first girl home and it is succubus. Azazel founded it howewer very funny... Story Blogs Those who want, no more: I am John and this is my story ''| ''Don`t worry, knigth has arrived '| 'Succubus demon at the base Nephilim Saga First mission, haunted house | ''' ''Revenge is sweet ''| ''Wait, you didn`t do it ''| We are sorry and new allies '| ' ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 2 ''| ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 3 and save those nephilims ''| ''I gonna kick his ass! '' '''Devil`s dear son Saga Truth about Marth`s heritage is now clear '| 'Lonely Marth | ' ''I am devil`s dear son, so what? '''Trappen and Separated Saga This is bad, very bad | Despression hits hard | Visiting home with friend ''| ''Talk with girls | ' ''Huh, that was close | Gang is whole again and what we do now.... '''Clash of five armies Saga ...we will FIGTH!!! '| 'Recap for seven years '| ' Heroes are unsure about themselves | ''' ''Countdown begins ''| Heroes ways differ '| ' ''Nephilims freedom to everyone is here ''| ''Turnabouts, Djinns are figthing too? ''| Turnsabouts part two, demons rebellion '| ' ''Figth what takes a day, big bro versus lil bro ''| ''Multiverse is about to break ''| ''His holiness has decended from heaven ''| ''Dark man with Butler ''| ''I borrow this and epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer ''| Dark man with Butler s gone, what we do now??!! '''Prophesy Saga Armageddon Saga Universes in collision Saga Rapture Part1. One Butler, one maid, multiversal chaos Rapture Part 2. When you anger gardener Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you Appearance and Personality Miranda appears as young attractive woman with violet hair and seductive body being succubus demon. She usually won`t wear much clothes to show her body to others. Normally you would see her with only wearing shirt, knee shocks with very slim underwear style trousers. Inside Miranda is actually very innocent for being demon, she never used hers full succubus powers to anyone, when she was harvesting souls to her mistress army. Howewer Miranda can`t full escape her personality as succubus demoness. There is tims when she uses hers powers to seduce others around hers fingers. Emilia and Jane has been sometimes been very busy to keep their boyfriends out of Miranda influence or stopping Miranda seducing Carl or Marth. But Miranda can`t fully figth hers nature to gain powerfull mate for himself and both Carl and Marth are both good canditates, for holding Power of Creator and latter being Son of Satan who fights at good guys side. There has been many humrous scenes where Miranda has try seduce other males in organization and many times Emilia has been oppose her. There is been times when Miranda has even seduce Emilia to get away from these situtations. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral ''' '''Name: '''Miranda, That Bitc** by Emilia, John`s elf girl incident, '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Female Age: I didn`t had change ask that Classification: '''Demon, Succubus, Succubus Priestess '''Date of Birth: * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: 'Propably in Lilith realm '''Weight: ' '''Height: '''178 cm '''Likes: '''Seduce, thease, harass others '''Dislikes: '''When some one ruins her fun time '''Eye Color: Hair Color: '''Violet '''Hobbies: Values: Martial Status: 'Single, there is howewer something going between her and 'John Status: Alive Affiliation: Save the Nephilim Bridage Previous Affiliation: Hell, ''' '''Freedom to demons bridage Themes: Miranda Theme/Wanna come ride with me? Miranda Battle Theme!/Show little swing, they all fall my charm! Combat Statistics Tier: High 7-C Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (As Priestess, Miranda can survive at space short time and others hars enviroments), Enhanced Senses, Shapeshifting (Complete change of appearance), Longevity (demons has longer lifespan than humans), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Dark Magic, Demonic energy manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Possession (Physical), Mind and Dream Manipulation (Succubus can enter their victims minds or dreams and make them do almost anything they want. Miranda can enter even Marth`s mind), Life-Force Absorption (As Priestess she can adsorb hers victims energy by touch), Darkness Manipulation (Type 2, as beings of Darkness, they can freely manipulate darkness), True Flight (By hers demonic wings), Non-Physical Interaction (Higher demons can rip souls out from other beings), Corruption (Type 2, via darkness. Miranda like other demons can influence others beings by injecting hers own darkness to other beings) 'Attack Potency: Large Town Level, '(Being succubus priestes she can wipe out easily 1 kilometer area with hers demonic energy and rival low rank angels.) 'Speed: ' '''Hypersonic, '(Miranda can move about mach 8 speed at moving and flying. She easily keep up with Carl or Fiona.) 'Lifting Strength: Class 10, '(Should be as strong as Lower level angels) 'Striking Strength: Large Town Class, '(Miranda can match against low rank angel and overpower low level nephilims like Carl.) 'Durability: Large Town Level, '(Miranda can witstand blast from low rank angel, which can wipe 1 kilometer area) 'Stamina: ' 'Superhuman+, '(Miranda can be active few days before needing rest) 'Range: ' Melee, (with claws), Kilometers, (with energy attack) '''Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Gifted, '''(Knows many ways seduce other male victims around hers fingers, even females had fallen for Miranda. Miranda knows many spells and tricks to bring hers enemy before hers feet) '''Weaknesses: *Divine and angelic magic is harmfull to demons. Normal humans who can use angelic or divine magic can harm them. *Higher demons like Demon lords can manipulate them, but they can break free their controll. Feats: Note: Stats ready, but there may be changes in future... Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hypnosis: '''Miranda can charm/hypnose/enter hers victims mind for get closer them to make hers victim drop their guard. *'Sweet dreams: Being succubus demon she can easily enter other beings dreams and steal life force in their dreams. In other hand she could hypnotise hers victim in their dream in that way when victim wake up, they are under hers influence. She can also make their victim fall a sleep by touching them. Plus being Priestess she can do this even she is few meters away from hers victim. *'Soul Steal: '''Like other succubus Miranda speciality is steal others souls from other beings. Howewer Miranda is ready to do something nice to you before taking it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ -) . After soul snap she can also eat it or send it to hell. *'Darkness is my God: 'As being created beings of Darkness, Miranda can freely manipulate darkness to form weapons to attack, shields to protect harm and even influence other mortals with darkness. *'Life Force Absorbtion: '''Miranda can absorb their victims life force simply touching them. She need only ligth touch and she can absorb their victim energy even being few meter away of their victim. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Dream Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Absorption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Nephilim Story Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Astral Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users